kenan_and_kelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenan
Kenan & Kel is an American teen comedy sitcom created by Kim Bass that ran from July 15, 1996 to July 15, 2000. The show aired on Nickelodeon. About the Show Kenan & Kel is a show that involves two teenage boys, Kenan Rockmore and Kel Kimble, who often get into trouble after various schemes that have shown to fail. This usually happens when something goes wrong. The show is set in Chicago, Illinois, where the duo live. Plot The show is split into three segments. The introduction, the storyline and the conclusion. Introduction During the introduction, Kenan and Kel introduce themselves to the audience and talk about a few things that the audience will expect during the show. Kel usually doesn't know what the show is about, in which Kenan doesn't tell him about. In most of the show's introductions, the duo usually bring out hints of the storyline (especially for Kel's sake). Some of the hints are not obvious to the plot though. Those hints lead to Kenan planning on how the show will run. Kel then protests, preferring to entertain the audience in a more friendly way. Despite protesting, he gives up and signs in the show by yelling his catchphrase "Aw, here it goes!" and follows Kenan to do the show. Storyline The storylines usually start off at Rigby's or the Rockmore Residence. Kenan, Kel or anyone in the area usually do something calm and peaceful. In most episodes, however, the calmness is ruined by Kel's stupidity. This causes Kenan to think of schemes that could possibly fix the mess. Some episodes involve Kenan planning a scheme after getting an idea from a source. He schemes in hopes of getting money and (unknowingly to others) some trouble. He ropes Kel into his schemes (of which Kel always refuses initially, but ends up doing them anyway). During the process, Kel messes things up, which leads to disastrous results. The storylines normally end with Kenan and Kel in awkward situations, in trouble or in places where everything is destroyed. Kenan's parents and Chris are usually present when all the damage is done (which Roger has to pay for). Conclusion During the conclusion, the duo ask the audience if they enjoyed the show and dismiss them, but before they do, they talk about the aftermath of the episode; examples include the consequences of their actions, the possible results of what they did and sometimes have another cast member joining them following the end results. Kenan, however, tells Kel to collect a bunch of weird combinations and meet him at places that don't correspond to them. Kel protests, saying that what Kenan wants to do isn't normal. Despite protesting, he goes on to sign out the show with his catchphrase "Aw, here it goes!" and follows Kenan to wherever he's going. Cast Main *Kenan Thompson as Kenan Rockmore *Kel Mitchell as Kel Kimble *Ken Foree as Roger Rockmore *Teal Marchande as Sheryl Rockmore *Vanessa Baden as Kyra Rockmore *Dan Frischman as Chris Potter Recurring *Alexis Fields as Sharla Morrison *Biagio Messina as Marc Cram *Doreen Weese as Mrs. Quagmire *Hersha Parady as Principal Dimly *Tim Powell as Dave *Jill Burgess Noelsaint as Brianna *Kim Fields Freeman as Miss Horn *Mysto Clark as Eric *Loretta Jean as The Old Lady Episodes Click here for a list of episodes.